Reinventing Sonic Connections
by Speedlion
Summary: Wat als de games en de stripboeken zich nog niet hebben voorgedaan... Alle Sonic-karakters, inclusief de stripboek-karakters, ontmoeten elkaar opnieuw... in zeer korte tijd. Het gaat een complete chaos worden in New Mobotropolis.


**Rode vossen, paarse katten en boze detectives**

Deze winter was een koude, een hele koude... De laatste keer dat het zo koud was geweest was 20 jaar geleden. De lucht was overwoekerd met dikke, grijze wolken die hun hagel genadeloos over de stad New Mobotropolis lieten vallen. Nog nooit was een hagelbui zo heftig geweest. Een normaal mens zou gek zijn om buiten te gaan lopen. Gekke mensen bovendien ook... want zelfs die merkten wel dat dit boven hun pet ging. De kou had de wegen gladder gemaakt dan ooit te voren en je in een auto wagen stond gelijk aan zelfmoord. En als je graag in een ziekenhuis wilde belanden, moest je nu op een fiets gaan rijden. Het weer was al vijf dagen lang niet veranderd. De winkels waren gesloten. Welke werknemer waagt zich in weer dat je bijna vermoord. Alleen de kleine bakkerijen, slagerijen en dergelijke kleine winkeltjes waren open. En ze draaiden hun grootste verlies sinds tijden. Nu en dan kwam er een klant langs om het nodige te halen. Een van hen was de jonge vos Miles Prower, door iedereen in de stad Tails genoemd. De reden van de bijnaam lag bij zijn staarten. Hij had er namelijk niet één, maar twee, een ongewoon gezicht in de stad.

Hij rende voorzichtig over de stoep, uitkijkend dat hij niet uitgleed over het gladde trottoir. Zijn oranje-witte vacht zat vol met kleine, glinsterende stukjes ijs. Zijn handen hield hij boven zijn hoofd. Hij was nog geen minuut onder weg en nu al zagen zijn handen rood van de pijn die de kleine hagelstenen hem aandeden. Zijn oogleden had hij half-dicht, zodat hij voorkwam dat er hagel zijn ogen binnenvloog. De straat was compleet verlaten, evenals het park dat voor hem lag. Hij keek tegen het park op. Hij moest er doorheen. Hier, in deze straat, had hij tenminste een beetje bescherming van de gebouwen. In het park was alles open. Hij was daar overgeleverd aan de furie van het weer.

Tails liet een grom ontsnappen en stopte even, zich voorbereidend voor de overtocht door het park. Hij keek naar eventuele schuilplekken of bomen waar hij onderdoor kon lopen, zodat hij tenminste een beetje bescherming had. Na twee seconden had hij zijn route door het kleine park uitgestippeld en rende hij de straat over. Zodra hij zijn voeten in het ijs-overdekte gras zette, wist hij dat het gras nog kouder was als de straat. Hij liep naar een klein bosje struiken en bukte, zodat hij schutting had. Normaal had hij dit nooit gedaan... iedereen zou hem raar zien doen... hij hield er niet van in de "spotlight" te staan. Maar niemand kon hem zien.

Hij rende de struiken voorbij, kwam uit zijn bukkende positie en rende naar een dunne boom, die hem weinig protectie gaf. Hij liep naar een andere boom en daarna naar een bos struiken. Hij was halverwege. Hij keek naar het einde van het park, terwijl hij al bukkend van de schutting van de struiken gebruik maakte. Doordat hij zijn ogen op de uitgang van het park had gericht, zag hij niet dat er een voorwerp onder de struiken lag. Zijn voet haakte achter het voorwerp en hij struikelde. Een kreet ontsnapte uit zijn mond. Met een harde, ijzige klap viel hij op het koude gras. De kleine stukjes vacht die nog niet nat waren werden meteen doorweekt. Tails keek om en zocht met zijn ogen naar hetgene dat hem liet vallen... Zijn ogen vielen op iets dat hij hier, zeker niet in dit weer, had verwacht... een jong meisje, een vos. Ze lag ineengekrompen te slapen op de koude grond. De hagel stroomde genadeloos op haar neer.

_'Hoe krijgt ze het voor elkaar om hier in slaap te vallen,' _vroeg Tails zich verwonderend af. Het meisje had een rode vacht. Haar zwarte haar was slordig en nat. Tails kreeg op slag medelijden met de arme ziel, maar hij had geen idee hoe hij haar toestand kon verbeteren. De hagel voelde hij niet meer. Nog steeds liggend, drukte hij zich met zijn handen omhoog, ging op zijn knieën zitten duwde zijn been tegen de grond om op te staan en voldeed deze handeling door zijn tweede been op de grond te zetten. Nog geen seconde later zat hij weer op zijn knieën bij het meisje. Hij twijfelde even om haar wakker te maken... Langzaam ging zijn hand naar haar zeiknatte schouder. Hij schudde het lichaamsdeel zachtjes heen en weer. Toen dat niet hielp probeerde hij het met twee handen. Nog steeds geen beweging. Nu pas viel het hem op dat haar ademhaling erg langzaam was, zelfs voor een slapend iemand. Meteen ging zijn hand naar haar nek en voelde hij aan de aorta, de hoofdslagader van het lichaam. Hierdoor kwam hij te weten dat haar hartslag heel minimaal was. Ze was buiten bewustzijn en als haar toestand niet snel werd veranderd zou ze doodvriezen. Tails raakte in paniek... hoe moest je dit aanpakken. Haar laten liggen vond Tails geen optie... zoiets zou uitermate cru zijn. Haar meenemen naar huis... misschien. Dat leek hem de beste keuze... Maar daar zat een groot probleem aan vast... hij kon haar nooit naar huis dragen. En in dit weer was vliegen onmogelijk. Zijn staarten zouden binnen de kortste keren zo geschaafd zijn, dat hij een wekenlange behandeling zou moeten krijgen in het ziekenhuis. Slepen dan... in het park zou dat misschien wel lukken, maar iemand op straat slepen zou haar hele huid openscheuren, zelfs al was het zo glad... glad? Wacht, dat bracht hem op een idee. Kon hij niet iets eenvoudigs fabriceren van wat hout, een soort slee. Dan zou hij haar op die slee naar huis kunnen slepen. Hij keek bezorgd naar het meisje en hoopte dat ze nog zou leven als hij klaar was. Hij haalde zijn ogen van haar af en keek om zich heen. Was het wel mogelijk om een slee te maken met zo weinig hout. De moed zakte hem in de schoenen. Hij zag dat ook deze keuze niet kon... hij mocht dan heel goed zijn in dingen maken, maar met hout dat hier aanwezig was kon hij nog geen slee voor een gewonde muis maken. En zijn handen waren te verkleumd om normaal te functioneren. En zijn handen waren niet de enige dingen die verkleumden... zijn hele lichaam begon te protesteren dat hij hier weg moest. Zijn oren deden verschrikkelijk pijn, zijn neus ook en zijn tenen voelde hij niet meer. Hij haatte dat gevoel. Hij probeerde het meisje op te tillen om te kijken of het hem zou lukken om haar toch te tillen, maar na twee seconden voorzichtig proberen werd deze mogelijkheid keihard de grond in geboord. Een nieuw idee schoot zijn hoofd idee. Hij moest zijn vader waarschuwen... die wist vast wel wat hij moest doen. Hij stond op, gaf het meisje een laatste blik en rende terug... de slagerij moest maar wachten. Voorzichtig rende hij terug naar huis. Zijn tenen begonnen hoe langer hoe meer te verkleumen. Na vijf minuten stopte hij en belde hij aan bij een rijtjeshuis. De tuin was overdekt met hagel. Voor het raam van de woonkamer hing een wit, zijden gordijntje, dat juist nu opzij werd geschoven. Het hoofd van een vrouw, een vos, werd zichtbaar. Toen ze Tails zag staan, draaide ze zich naar iemand die binnen was en zei wat. Daarna schoof het gordijn weer terug, zodat niemand naar buiten kon kijken. Er werd wat gemorreld aan de bruine, houten deur en de deur zwaaide open. De vrouw, zijn moeder, zei bezorgd:

'Kom snel binnen jongen.'

Ze keek naar Tails handen en zag dat hij niks bij zich had.

'Je hebt niks bij je?' zei ze verbaasd. Hij werd de woonkamer in geleid, waar zijn vader aan de koffie zat. Tails bibberde en zei:

'Ik l-liep i-in het p-park en struikelde ov-ver een meisje. Ze is buiten bewustzijn en bijna dood.'

Zijn vader maakte een binnensmonds geluid, slikte zijn koffie door en zei:

'Waar zei je?'

'In h-het park. Precies in het midden.'

Zijn vader en moeder keken elkaar bezorgd aan. Zijn vader glimlachte naar zijn moeder en zei:  
'Ik ga meteen.'

Tails zei, nog steeds bibberend van de kou:

'M-mag ik ook m-mee?'

'Oh, nee,' zei zijn moeder met een stem die hem verzekerde dat er geen verandering in haar beslissing kon worden gemaakt. 'Als je nog langer naar buiten gaat, vat je nog kou, en dan lig je een hele week ziek op je bed.'

'M-maar mam... hoe weet paps dan waar het meisje ligt?'

Zijn moeder keek bezorgd. Eerst naar Tails en dan naar haar man. Die knikte en zei:

'We zijn binnen een mum van tijd terug, lief. Kom je, Miles?'

'H-het is T-tails, pap.'

Zijn vader lachte en stapte de voordeur uit. Tails volgde en duwde de deur dicht. Met een klap viel het in zijn slot. Door het raam keek Tails' bezorgde moeder toe hoe vader en zoon de straat uit verdwenen.

Het duurde zo'n tien minuten en Tails' moeder was doodongerust toen ze Tails en zijn vader, met in zijn handen het meisje, weer de straat in zag lopen. Bezorgd om alledrie liep ze naar buiten, op haar man en zoontje toelopend.

'Ach, arm kind,' zei ze, toen ze het meisje zag. Ze schatte haar ongeveer dezelfde leeftijd als Tails. Rosemary legde haar hand even op haar hoofd en voelde de kou die haar lichaam uitstraalde.

'Moeten we niet een ambulance bellen, Amadeus,' vroeg ze aan haar man, terwijl ze hun huis binnenstapten. Met de hak van zijn schoen duwde Amadeus de deur van het huis dicht.

'Ik denk, Rosemary, dat een ambulance het niet waagt om in dit weer te rijden,' zei Amadeus, terwijl hij enkele hagelstenen van zijn vest afveegde. Zijn haar was helemaal nat en glinsterde in het licht van de kamerlamp die aan het plafond. Tails stond nog erger te bibberen dan eerst. Zijn moeder draaide zich naar hem en zei bezorgd:

'Tails... 't is bedtijd. Ga maar gauw slapen.'

Tails knikte bibberend en draaide zich om. Met kleine stappen liep hij naar zijn slaapkamer. Rosemary en Amadeus richtten hun aandacht weer op het meisje.

'Arme ziel...' zei Rosemary met medelijden. Amadeus bracht haar naar een kamer die over het algemeen voor logés werden gebruikt. Hij legde haar voorzichtig op het bed neer. Het bed kraakte enigszins toen het gewicht van haar lichaam de veren onder het bed liet strekken. Rosemary kwam de kamer in met enkele dekens en gaf ze aan Amadeus. Ze tilde het meisje ietwat op en trok het deken over haar heen. Zorgvuldig legden Amadeus en Rosemary de kleden op het bed. Toen de kleden op waren en het meisje warm lag ingedekt, zuchtte Rosemary. Amadeus sloog een arm over haar schouders en keek haar lief aan. Zo stonden ze samen in de kamer voor een paar minuten.

De volgende morgen werd Tails gewekt door een zonnestraal die zijn gezicht bescheen. Hij sloeg zijn ogen op, knipperde wat om de vermoeidheid eruit te halen en kreunde wat toen hij langzaam rechtop ging zitten. Een van zijn staarten was op een of andere manier onder zijn lichaam belandt en deed nu pijn. Tails gromde wat en stapte uit bed. Het bed kraakte toen hij zijn gewicht verplaatste. Met een vermoeid gezicht liep hij naar een spiegel en zag zijn eigen gezicht.

'Het kan niet vrolijker,' besloot hij. Hij liep naar de kamerdeur, duwde de deurkruk omlaag en stapte de woonkamer in. Zijn vader en moeder waren nog niet wakker. Hij keek naar de klok:

'9 uur... vroeg. Tijd voor een douche.'

Met die woorden stevende hij op de douche af. Ongeveer tien minuten later kwam Tails er weer uit. Zijn gezicht was opgefrist en hij kon er weer tegenaan. Tails liep naar het raam en duwde het gordijn opzij. Tot zijn verrassing zag hij dat de zon was doorgebroken. Enkele witte plukken wolken hingen hier en daar in de lucht, badderend in het zonlicht dat de zon uitstraalde. Tails glimlachte naar de zon. Hij schoof de gordijnen weg en gaf hierbij het zonlicht de kans om de hele woonkamer te verlichten.

'Eindelijk,' zei Tails tegen zichzelf. 'De zon is doorgebroken.'

Er klonk wat gestommel in de kamer van zijn vader en moeder en even later ging de deur van de netgenoemde kamer open. Het hoofd van zijn vader stak door de kier.

'Hé. De zon is weer op komen dagen,' zei hij verrast.

Tails knikte.

'Ben je al bij het meisje wezen kijken?' vroeg zijn vader.

'Het meisje was ik straal vergeten.'

Zijn vader gooide de deur helemaal open.

'Ik ga even douchen. Kijk jij even bij haar?'

'Zal ik doen,' zei Tails.

Hij liep naar de logeerkamer en deed voorzichtig de deur open. Hij moest zijn lachen inhouden toen hij de enorme hoeveelheid kleden zag, waarmee het meisje was ingedekt. Toen de kier groot genoeg was, glipte hij de kamer in. Zachtjes sloot hij de deur. Hij grinnikte weer bij het zicht van de enorme hoop kleden en haalde de eerste twee weg. Met een tweede greep pakte hij de rest van de kleden en gooide hij ze achter zich neer. Hij voelde aan de hals van het meisje. De halsslagader gaf aan dat haar toestand niet meer kritiek was. De aanraking van Tails' hand aan haar hals haalde het meisje bij bewustzijn... met een kreun en een geeuw werd ze wakker. Tails deinsde achteruit. Ze wreef in haar ogen voor een paar seconden en sloeg toen haar ogen op. Toen ze het plafond zag trok ze een vreemd gezicht. Ze kon zich niet herinneren dat het park een plafond had. Ze ging rechtop zitten en keek de kamer rond. Toen ze Tails zag bleef haar blik om hem gericht.

'W-waar ben ik?' vroeg ze zwakjes.

Tails bleef stil. Wat moest hij zeggen... hun adres?

'Wie ben jij?' was haar volgende vraag.

'Ik ben Miles Prower... maar noem me maar Tails. Ik vond je gisteren in het park... je was bijna dood. Mijn vader en ik hebben je naar mijn huis gebracht.'

Het meisje was duidelijk verward.

'Wie ben je?' vroeg Tails.

'Moon... Li Moon. Moon is de voornaam.'

'Hoe kom je in het park terecht? Heb je geen ouders?'

Li Moon schudde versuft haar hoofd. Haar haar slingerde met de bewegingen van haar hoofd mee.

'Allebei omgekomen in een auto-ongeluk. Ik bleef alleen over.'

'Oh... het spijt me,' zei Tails beschaamd.

'Maakt niet uit. Ik ben er overheen.'

De deur achter hen ging open en Tails' moeder kwam binnen.

'Ah, je bent wakker.'

'Hallo, mevrouw,' zei Li Moon beleefd.

'Ik zie dat je al hebt kennisgemaakt met mijn zoon,' zei Rosemary.

Li Moon en Tails knikten allebei, niet wetend wat anders te doen of te zeggen.

'Ik weet zeker dat je honger hebt. Zal ik wat voor je klaar maken?'

Li Moon knikte. Ze was nog steeds aan het uitvogelen welk een verandering haar leven had gemaakt.

'Tails, ga jij naar school. Je eerste les begint zo.

Tails knikte en liep de kamer uit.

'Doei, Tails!' riep zijn moeder.

'Doei mam!' riep Tails terug.

De eerste twee lesuren waren zo voorbij... een uurtje geschiedenis en een uurtje Engels. De bel verloste de leerlingen voor even van de lessen. De eerste pauze was aangebroken. Tails liep de aula in, overzag de normale chaos die altijd aanwezig was in de aula tijdens de pauzes en liep toen naar zijn vaste plek toe, waar hij en zijn vrienden altijd stonden. Hij was de eerste. Hij stond er nog maar net toen hij achter zich een stem hoorde.

'Hey, Tails.'

Tails draaide zich om en zag Knuckles en Sonic op hem afkomen.

'Hey, gasten,' groette Tails terug.

Sonic gaf Tails een zachte stomp tegen z'n schouder.

'Men, wat ben ik blij dat de zon is gaan schijnen,' zei Knuckles.

'Ziet er heel wat vrolijker uit, eh?'

'Zeker... maar als het was blijven hagelen was het concert van Mina Mongoose niet doorgegaan.'

'Komt ze hier?' vroeg Tails verbaasd.

'Uh-uh... zeker te weten,' verzekerde Sonic hem.

'SONIC!' klonk een meisjesstem. Verschrikt keek Sonic om en zag een roze egel op haar af komen rennen. Voor hij het door had, omhelsde ze hem.

'Amy! Niet nu!'

Sonic duwde Amy van zich af. Achter haar kwamen Cream en Ray de groep in.

'Hey, jongens,' zei Ray. 'Moet je raden waar Marine nu zit?'

Iedereen was een en al oor, afgezonderd van Cream die het schijnbaar al wist en afwachtte hoe de anderen zouden reageren.

'Directeur,' zei Ray.

'Wat,' zei Tails verbaasd.

'No way... hoe komt ze daar?' vroeg Amy nieuwsgierig.

Ray grinnikte even en zei toen:

'Ze ging tegen de leraar in. Ze kan soms zo eigenwijs zijn.'

'Wat zei ze dan?' vroeg Knuckles.

'Laat het haar zelf uitleggen. Ik ben niet goed in vertellen.'

'Heb je Julie-Su nog gezien?' vroeg Knuckles.

'Chill, Knux... ik heb gehoord dat ze ziek is.'

'Hey, daar heb je Mighty en Saffron,' zei Sonic, die hun laatste twee vrienden ontdekte.

'Hey, heb je het al gehoord,' viel Mighty met de deur in huis. 'Mina Mongoose komt hier zingen.'

De rest keek Mighty aan alsof hij uit de prehistorie kwam.

'Volgens mij loop jij een paar weken achter, Mighty,' zei Knuckles.

De rest schoot in de lach.

Een paar uur later liepen de acht kinderen, met Marine erbij negen, uit de school het schoolplein op. School was afgelopen. Ze liepen met z'n negenen door het ijzeren hek dat het schoolplein scheidde van een heleboel struiken die langs het hek groeiden. Achter dat hek lag een weg. De tegels waren donkerder dan normaal, nog steeds doorweekt van de zware regen en hagel van de afgelopen dagen. De kou van de vorige dagen was nog wel aanwezig, maar aangezien de zon scheen, in mindere mate. De temperatuur die daardoor ontstond was heel aangenaam en vele mensen zaten in hun tuinen te genieten van de lang weggebleven zon. Terwijl ze het schoolplein afliepen zei Marine:

'Zullen we naar mij gaan... ik heb een nieuwe film, hij is helemaal te gek!'

De jongens schenen niet echt geïnteresseerd te zijn...

'De laatste keer dat ik een film bij jou keek zakte ik na half uur in een slaap die ik zelden eerder heb geslapen,' zei Knuckles plagend.

'Hou je mond... ik had het niet tegen jou, joh,' zei Marine geïrriteerd. Ze richtte zich op Amy, Cream en Saffron.

'Nou,' zei Amy. 'Ik denk dat het niet echt zal gaan... Ome Rob heeft vandaag een conferentie en Tante Mari-An gaat naar haar werk zodra ik thuiskom. Ik moet op Raynor, Zax en Jon passen.'

'Tja... ik kan ook niet. Mijn moeder, ik en Cheese gaan vandaag winkelen... We hebben bijna niks meer in huis qua eten, vanwege het weer van de laatste dagen en mijn moeder zei dat we dan ook maar meteen de kledingwinkels langs gingen.'

'Saffron... ga me niet zeggen dat je ook wat hebt!'

'Nou... eigenlijk heb ik wel wat.'

Marine sloeg haar hand tegen haar voorhoofd. De jongens begonnen te lachen.

'Bespaar jezelf de moeite om de reden te vertellen.'

In de verte hoorden ze een lage stem roepen:

'Froggy! Froggy, waar ben je?'

Het was alsof de persoon verkouden was. Niemand van de negen kinderen merkten dit op. Zodra ze een hoek omliepen botsten ze letterlijk tegen een kat op, een paarse kat. Hij keek de negen kinderen aan en vroeg:

'Hebben jullie Froggy gezien?'

Sonic en Knuckles haalden een wenkbrauw omhoog.

'Wie is Froggy?'

Daar moest de kat even over nadenken.

'Het is mijn beste vriend.'

Sonic sloeg zijn handpalm tegen zijn voorhoofd aan. Tails, Knuckles, Amy en Marine schoten spontaan in de lach en de rest kon hun lach amper inhouden. De kat, Big, keek verbaasd naar het tafereel dat zich voor hem afspeelde en vroeg zich af welk woord in de zin "het is mijn beste vriend" nou zo grappig was.

'Nee, kat,' zei Sonic. 'Hoe ziet-ie eruit?'

'Hij is zo klein,' zei Big, terwijl hij zijn handen uit elkaar deed in de lengte van een kleine kikker. 'Hij is groen, met heel veel klein markeringen op zijn huid... en hij springt heel veel.'

Hier werden ze ook niet veel wijzer van. Sonic keek om zich heen en zag tot zijn grote blijdschap een klein gebouw waarop "Chaotix Detective Agency" stond.

'Hé, kijk... misschien kun je aankloppen bij die detectives. Die weten je vriendje vast wel te vinden.'

Big keek met een duf gezicht in de richting die Sonic hem wees en zag het kleine gebouwtje ook.

'Ik denk,' zei Tails. 'Dat we onze dikke vriend hier een escorte moeten geven... ik denk niet dat hij veel snapt van dit soort zaken.'

Sonic keek hem aan en zei:  
'Denk je dat ik dat wel weet dan?'

'Meer dan onze grote vriend hier.'

Sonic zuchtte. Hij richtte zich tot Big.

'Hoe heet je?'

'Big.'

Sonic keek hem vreemd aan.

'Ja, ik zie dat je groot bent... Hoe heet je!'

'Big.'

'Ja! Dat snap ik! Ik bedoel... wat is je naam!'

'Big.'

De anderen lagen helemaal in een deuk. Sonic was geïrriteerd en werd boos.

'Nee... ik heb het niet over je omvang! Ik heb het over je naam! Wat is je naam?'

'Big.'

Dat was de druppel.

'Nee, jij idioot. Als je een formulier invult en bovenaan staat: Vul hier je naam in... wat schrijf je dan op?'

De kat begon na te denken.

'Big.'

Sonic kon wel flauwvallen. De anderen lachten zich bijna het dodenrijk in. Enkele voorbijgangers keken vreemd naar wat er aan de hand was.

'Je bent hopeloos,' zei Sonic tegen Big. 'Kom mee, dan laten we die detectives meteen uitvogelen welke naam je hebt.'

Kwaad pakte Sonic Bigs hand en liep hij de deur van het Detective Agency door. De anderen volgden hem lachend op een afstandje. Toen Sonic de deur opende schoten drie personen op vanuit hun luie posities. Voor hen, achter een bureau, zat een groene krokodil. In de hoek zat een kameleon in meditatie-houding en op een bank ergens in het appartement, ging een bij rechtop zitten. Het waren Vector, Charmy en Espio. Sonic stevende met Big op het bureau af, waar Vector achterzat en zei met een kwade stem:

'We hebben twee dingen voor u die u moet uitzoeken...'

'Ik ben één en al oor,' zei Vector nieuwsgierig. Ze hadden al in geen weken geen klanten meer gehad.

'Nummer één! Zoek uit hoe deze kat heet!'

'WAT!' riep Vector verbaasd.

'Nummer twee! Zoek ene Froggy die deze kat hier kwijt is!'

'Waarom zou ik hem zijn naam vragen... dat kan jij toch?'

'Tuurlijk kan dat... maar hij zegt alsmaar "Big".'

'Da 's een probleem,' zei Charmy. 'Zeg, kat... hoe heet je?'

'Big,' zei Big weer.

'Charmy! Ze hebben niet gezegd wat we ervoor krijgen!'

'Hoeveel heb je nodig?' vroeg Marine, die dit wel entertainend vond.

'Doe maar 300 euro... 100 euro de man, per klus.'

'Marine graaide in haar kontzak, haalde er een dikke, roze portemonnee uit en legde zes briefjes van honderd euro neer. Het leek wel alsof Vectors ogen in goud veranderden. Verlekkerd keek hij naar het geld. Tot zijn grote ergernis en verbazing haalde Marine het weer weg en zei:  
'Nadat je de klus hebt geklaard... je weet nu dat ik genoeg geld heb.'

'Aww...,' zei Vector.

'Hop, nepdetectives, aan het werk,' zei Marine.

'Ho... zo noem je ons NIET meer, ja!' riep Vector.

De kinderen keken verschrikt naar de boze krokodil. Alleen Big keek hem even duf als anders aan.

'Vec! Je maakt de kinderen bang.'

'Hey!' riep Knuckles verontwaardigd. 'Ik was niet bang.'

'Ja,' zeiden Tails, Sonic en Mighty in koor.

'Vast,' zei Espio. 'Vec, toon ze even hoe een echte detective achter namen komt.'

'Right,' zei Vector. Hij draaide zijn stoel, schijnbaar een draaistoel, om en pakte een formulier. Bovenaan stond: "Vul hier je naam in:"

Vector pakte een pen en legde pen en papier op het bureau.

'Vul dit maar eens in,' zei Vector. Sonic en de anderen lazen over Bigs schouders mee, terwijl hij het vakje invulde. Hij had welgeteld drie letters opgeschreven die samen spelden: Big.

Vector zag dit ook en liet zijn hoofd op de tafel vallen.

'Dit is onmogelijk.'

'Hey jongens,' zei Charmy. 'Stel je voor dat-ie echt "Big" heet.'

'Ben je gek... welke moeder noemt zijn kind nou "Big",' zei Vector.

'Die van mij,' zei Big.

'Je heet echt Big?' zei Vector ongeloofwaardig.

'Dat is zo?'

Even waren ze stil.

'Sonic!' zei Marine kwaad. 'Door jou ben ik 300 euro kwijt!'

'WAT! Jij bood aan om te betalen!' bracht Sonic tegen haar in.

Ze gromde en legde met een bons de drie biljetten van 100 euro op het bureau. Vector keek met ogen zo groot als bankbiljetten naar het geld en pakte het langzaam op.

'Hey, stop met spelen en berg dat geld op,' zei Espio.

'Aw... ik zat juist zo goed in mijn rol.'

'Jullie drie,' zei Tails,' zijn samen een raar stel detectives.'

'Raar maar goed... wacht, die rijmt niet. Laat maar. Wat was het tweede?'

'Een kikker vinden die Froggy heet.'

Vector knipperde een paar keer met zijn ogen en riep toen:  
'We zijn geen dierenpolitie, jandorie! Wie denk je wel dat we zijn! Naar verloren kikkers zoeken is beneden ons doen! Laat 'm een nieuwe kikker kopen!'

Daarmee was de sok af. Een voor een sijpelden de kinderen het Detective Agency uit.

'Froggy,' zei Big treurig. Al treurend liep hij met een sjokkende gang weg. De negen kinderen keken hem verbaasd na.

'Laten we naar huis gaan,' zei Marine. 'Ik ben al genoeg geld kwijt.' Ze keek Sonic vernietigend aan.

'Wat! Ik kan er niks aan doen!' zei Sonic op een onschuldige toon.


End file.
